When Instead Of If
by BrownEyedBookGeek
Summary: Taken place in New Moon after Edward leaves, Bella decides to find Edward after sitting around crying over him for two months. She travels to Alaska to meet the Denali Clan and tries to discover the whereabouts of the Cullens while bonding closely with Kate. The question isn't "if" she'll find Edward, it's "when".
1. The Plan

**2 Months After Edward's Leave...**

He wasn't coming back. I knew that now, after days of waiting, reality had dawned on me. It was dumb to think that he ever was coming back, but it was even dumber to think that by moping in Forks would somehow make things better. I had had heart-wrenching pain the last couple of months, but now a new fire was lit inside me.

I was tired of being _that_ girl. The girl who waited months on end for her first and only love to come back to her. I wanted to do something, Edward is and was my everything and if I ever wanted his beautiful face to bless my vision again, I needed to do something, and to do something, I needed a plan.

I hopped down the last step down to the kitchen. It probably wasn't a smart move, with my uncanny ability to fall and trip on everything, but miraculously, I stayed balanced. As I strode into the kitchen, Charlie was intently studying today's paper.

"Morning Dad." I announced with the sliver of cheer I had as I swung open a cabinet door. Charlie let the paper flutter from his hands as he stared at me, dumbstruck. It was almost comical the way Charlie looked, his mouth hanging open with shock. It occurred to me that I hadn't probably spoken much recently, especially not with any life to my words. Ever since my plan to make a plan to return to the Cullens had occurred, a little hope was breathed into me, giving me life.

"Morning Bells." Charlie returned, smiling a bit as he picked up his paper again. I wasn't fooled though, I saw Charlie's eyes watching me carefully as I fixed myself some cereal.

School was a bore, it seemed to last forever. Before, school was a break from my pain and suffering that seemed to go by in a flash, but now it was a burden again. All I wanted was to go home and start to list my ideas, so when the final bell rang, I just about leaped out of my seat.

Driving home, I pondered on all my options to find the Cullens. This planning gave me a break, it corked the hole in my chest for a while, made the pain pause. It kept me busy enough to ignore everything tearing me apart. As soon as I parked my truck, I sprinted up to my room.

After a few minor trips and falls, I made my way to my desk. Ripping a piece of paper out of a notebook and grabbing a pen, I started to jot down everything that popped into my mind for finding the Cullens with my usual messy handwriting.

 **-Find Alice (Maybe she'll lead me to Edward?)**

 **-Look for other vampires and hope they don't kill me**

 **-Go to the Denali Clan (They are vegetarians and know the Cullens the best.)**

I stared down at my sheet of possible plans. In my mind, there was only one idea that was not only the smartest, but also the safest. The Denali Clan must be aware of the whereabouts of Carlisle at least. My three week Winter Break was coming up, maybe I needed to take roadtrip to Alaska.


	2. Asking Charlie

Now that I had a plan, I had to ask Charlie. I swallowed the lump in my throat as Charlie's cruiser pulled into the driveway. I was prepared, I had made fried chicken and mashed potatoes to butter Charlie up.

As he stepped through the door, I arranged my face to look normal. Charlie's eyes widened when he noticed the pile of chicken in the kitchen.

"Hey Bells, this looks great!" he exclaimed as he eagerly sat down. I nodded and allowed a small smile to flit across my lips. After Charlie chowed down on my feast, I began my speech.

"Dad, Winter Break is coming up," I started cautiously, "Some of my friends from Arizona are vacationing in Alaska and I wanted to go up and see them if it's ok." I finished, eagerly awaiting his reply. I know lying wasn't a good option, but I wasn't about to explain that the reason I wanted to go to Alaska was to meet a family of vampires so they could assist me in finding my vampire soulmate.

Charlie chewed his last bites of chicken thoughtfully, "Any boys going up there?" he asked.

"Nope, just some of my closest girlfriends. I haven't seen them in a while and I'd really love to hang out with them." I answered, keeping my face straight.

Charlie was silent for a bit until he asked, "Would this be something that would make you happy?"

I answered honestly, "Yes."

Scratching his chin, Charlie answered, "Then that's all the reason for me."

I was stunned, getting Charlie to agree was easier than planned. I felt a pang of guilt as I mulled over my little white lie. It was harmless, really, going to Alaska would make me happier. Going to Alaska meant that I was one step closer to Edward and that was a step I was going to take.

That night, I packed my bags. Winter Break was in a week, but I was so excited that I couldn't help myself. After checking out tickets to Denali, Alaska and purchasing one, I packed and repacked my bag until sleep came. That was the night that my nightmares and screams of horror into the night ceased to exist for the first time in two months.


	3. The Week That Followed

**Hi everyone, thank you SO much for reading. I'm not sure if I should continue this fanfic, so** **please comment and tell me what you think. xoxo**

The next week was torture. School dragged on and my hope started to slip away. Maybe the Denali Clan had moved too, or maybe they ate humans now. It was all ridiculous, I just wanted to go before any new drastic lies formed in my head.

As I sat down at the regular lunch table, no one looked up. The conversations surrounding me excluded me, and I couldn't help but glance at my old table. It was there almost a year ago that I had seen five beautiful strangers pretend to eat lunch there for the first time.

I felt the hole in my chest re-opening so I quickly refrained from looking at the table. Angela watched me with sweet, concerned eyes, "Bella, are you doing anything for Winter Break?" she asked, trying to coax me into the conversation.

"Yeah, I'm going to Alaska." I answered, smiling slightly. Angela was always my favorite, she was nice to everybody, even the zombie girl I had become.

The table chatter ceased immediately. All eyes turned to me. Even though I could tell she didn't want to, Jessica spoke to me.

"Why _Alaska_?" she asked, wrinkling her nose slightly. I shrugged and everyone moved back to their conversations except Angela. Her honey-brown hair swung around when she turned to face me.

She repeated Jessica's question, but with a softer, nicer tone.

"I'm going to visit some friends vacationing there." I answered.

"Once I talked to Edward and he said that he vacations in Alaska often, is that why?" Angela continued softly, her brown eyes wide with kindness and pity.

I looked down hard at the table, swirling the lies and truths into my head.

"Yes, but don't tell Charlie."I answered finally. Angela was silent the rest of lunch and so was I. As the bell rang, a voice interrupted my thoughts that were lost in Alaska.

"I hope you find him Bella, I know he really loves you." Angela said, walking to class. As sweet and perceptive as Angela was, how could she really know if Edward loves me or not. From the outsider's point of view, it appeared that Edward loved me, but that was only because they weren't there the night Edward left. It didn't matter that Edward didn't love me back, I needed to see him again. I needed to see Alice and her bubbly personality, I needed to hear Emmett's booming laugh, I needed to see Esme's kind smile. The Cullens were my family, and I couldn't survive another day without them. At the very least, I needed to see the Denali Clan to re-enter the magical world I had lost when the Cullens left.

The last week of school before vacation passed finally until suddenly I was sitting in class as the final bell rang, letting school out for three weeks. Some boys in class threw their papers to the floor and the hallway was filled with cheers of happiness. I laughed, full of glee. Tomorrow I'd be on my way to meet the Denali Clan, I thought of them as my extended family. My vampire extended family.


	4. Denali, Alaska

The alarm clock trilled, informing me that it was 5 AM. I returned the favor by smashing it on the ground. I know that going to Alaska was the sliver of hope that kept me breathing, but early morning wake ups just don't do it for me.

After dragging myself out of bed, I dressed quickly in my signature outfit (ripped jeans and a heavy jacket). After brushing my teeth and running a bristly brush through my chocolatey hair, I stared at myself in the mirror. I looked pitiful enough to hope that the Denali Clan knew where Alice was for some much needed fashion advice.

Charlie was waiting downstairs for me as I pulled my suitcase behind me.

"Have fun Bells, I'll miss you." he said as he helped me drag my suitcase in the truck. I hugged him and got into my truck, turning the engine on. Just as I pulled out of the driveway, Charlie called out to me. I couldn't hear him over the roar of my truck, but it sounded like,

"But not too much fun!" I smiled slightly to myself as I drove to the airport. Not having too much fun was impossible when you were spending Winter Break with a coven of vampires. _Hopefully._

I boarded the plane without problem and landing in Alaska was like landing in a white, icy cloud. As I walked out of the airport terminal, the coldness caught me by surprise. I shrugged on a parka and hopped into my newly-rented car. After driving a while, I arrived in Denali. Picturesque mountains coated with snow seemed to rise out of the ground along with a beautiful wooden mansion.

I kept driving till I reached the driveway of the wooden mansion. It looked bright and warm, but I had suspicions that the inhabitants of the mansion were pale and cold. When I reached the house, I parked my car and got out of my car. Snow was swirling around, but I could see a pale figure walking out of the mansion. When she came into closer view, I saw a beautiful girl. Her hair was a wavy strawberry-blonde and her face was breathtaking. Her skin was as pale as Edward's and her eyes were liquid gold. When she spoke, it was like a melody of wind chimes.

"Who are you?" she asked, she seemed defensive. I guess they didn't get many visitors out here.

"I'm Bella, Bella Swan." I answered, as the girl's perfect face went from surprise, to recognition, to confusion, and finally to understanding.

She opened her mouth to speak, but suddenly, another girl appeared, covering the first girl's mouth. The second girl was tall and lean, with corn-silk hair that fell past her shoulders. Her face was inhumanly beautiful, but she had sharper, more warrior-like features than the first.

"Hello Bella, welcome to our home." the second girl said, revealing her lower, but captivating voice. As I walked over to the girls and inside the mansion, the second girl told me her name.

"I'm Katrina, but please call me Kate,"she said, "And ignore Tanya over there, she's a bit more reserved." she continued.

As I stepped inside, I was speechless. The ceiling towered over me and the floor was a mosaic pattern of rustic stones. Everything was open, and looking up, I could see the levels above me. Tanya instantly disappeared to the second floor and shut her door while Kate rolled her eyes.

I started to speak, but I was stopped when another girl danced into the room. She had hair like Tanya, but it was intricately braided. Her features were gorgeous, but plainer than Kate or Tanya. She smiled at me as she pulled a familiar face in the main room. His face was beautiful and olive-tinted.

"Laurent!" I cried in happiness, relieved to see a familiar face. He grinned at me and shifted towards me. The girl's face instantly turned suspicious.

"You know her?And she knows you?" she asked, narrowing her gold eyes at me slightly.

Kate hit her face in her hand in exasperation.

"Irina, she knows Laurent from the Cullens. Remember, that's why Laurent moved in with us. Bella is with _Edward_." she explained. As soon as his name flew out of her lips, I felt my wound re-open. I was being sucked into a black hole and I couldn't escape.

"Bella? I'm sorry, I should have remembered how you knew Laurent. Perhaps we can start over?" Irina apologized, but her voice sounded far away. I could feel Kate shift her weight and whisper to both Laurent and Irina.

Suddenly, a freezing hand was pressed to my forehead and my tunneling vision cleared. I saw a pair of caramel eyes looking at me with alarm. I brushed off my pain as I smiled and tried to look like nothing happened. Irina and Laurent exchanged worried glances.

"Bella, as much I as love to spend time with you, I've got to leave. My friend is expecting me and she doesn't like to wait." Laurent chuckled softly, a look of remembrance in his eyes. Irina's eyes narrowed at the ' _she'_ , but Laurent pretended not to notice as he disappeared, leaving the door wide open. Irina watched out the door for a moment.

"It's been a pleasure Bella, I hope we can talk more later." Irina said sincerely, smiling a bit before sprinting up to the third floor. Kate turned to me, her amber eyes glimmering in excitement.

"C'mon, I'll show you where you'll be staying." Kate said, linking her arm through mine and flashing me another mischievous smile before we sauntered up the stairs together.


	5. The Carlisles, Rosalies, and Jaspers

**Hi beautiful readers! A special thank you to all the lovely people who have**

 **favorited/followed this fanfic, I want to give you guys all huge hugs. I'm at a** **weird stage with this story**

 **and I'm not sure if I should continue. Please comment with your thoughts on this fanfic. Any input would be**

 **adored! xoxoxo**

I woke up in the middle of the night mid-scream. Pressing my face deep into my pillow, I tried to go back to sleep. I couldn't though, he was gone. I let tears cascade down my pallid face. It wasn't long before I felt someone standing over me.

"Bella?" Kate's voice rang into the night, her pale skin glowing in the moonlight. Something in her worried expression reminded me of Esme and I only cried harder.

Kate watched me a minute longer, until she spoke again.

"Bella, stop crying. I know it's hard, but it's time to move on." Kate continued in a stricter, harsher tone. Her words were like a stab to the heart, but I stopped crying. I sat up in my bed here, gasping slightly. Kate raised her eyebrows at me, but before she could speak, Tanya appeared in the room.

"Out Kate." she demanded in her high, chime-like voice. Kate obeyed and flashed me a slight smile before she took off. I sat straighter as Tanya glided over to me.

"Hello Bella, my apologies for earlier today, I was mistakenly rude." Tanya said, letting her liquid gold eyes flit across my face. I wanted to smile and assure Tanya that she was easily forgiven, but all I could push myself to do was nod. Tanya seemed to understand though, as she moved closer to me.

"Don't listen to Kate, she isn't one for tears. I understand Bella, I know that it's tearing you apart, breaking you up inside. You came here for help, and we'll help you. The Cullens are our family and they love you so much, no matter what was said." Tanya spilled, she lightly grabbed me by the shoulders and forced me to look directly at all her face, which was painful with all her beauty. I nodded again and smiled a bit.

"You don't have to put the "I'm O.K." face on with me Bella, I understand if you want to cry." she said, letting me lean into her shoulder. I let tears slip down my face silently. We sat like that for a while, until the sun rose, spilling golden light on us, making me look sallow and Tanya like a diamond. She rose off my bed, and wiped the last of my tears of my face with her icy touch.

"Thank you." I managed as she made her way to the door.

"Anytime, Bella, anytime." Tanya answered with a sweet smile. Before she slipped out the door, she turned around to face me.

"I can see that Kate will be your Alice here, but I want you to know that I don't want to be the Rosalie for you here, I want to be the…" Tanya let her comment hang with a questioning look on her face.

"Carlisle?" I offered.

Tanya smiled again and gave a tinkling laugh.

"I like that, I'll be the Carlisle. I am the oldest one here, kind of like the head of my coven." Tanya said, letting the door fall closed behind her as she glided away.

I could hear Kate snort with laughter downstairs.

"The _Carlisl_ e, really Tanya? You're the _Rosalie_ if anything." she laughed. I could feel everything was in teasing though, the Denali Clan adored the Cullens.

"Shut up Jasper." Tanya responded in fake snottiness.

"Did you just refer to me as the _Jasper_ here?! Oh, it's on!"


	6. Two and a Half Weeks

When I rose out of bed, I noticed the huge bathroom the guest room contained. The guest room itself was amazing, it gave off a chic, rustic vibe with reclaimed wood flooring and warm, soft rugs. The bathroom had a huge walk-in shower and mirrors that spanned across the wall. The tiles in the bathroom looked like abalone shells.

After dragging myself in the shower and blow drying my hair, I dressed in jeans and a long sleeve t-shirt. I smelled like the shampoo, tangerine-strawberry.

I walked down the stairs to the main room where Irina sat with Kate.

"Morning Bella." Kate chirped happily, but I could tell that she felt bad for last night. I smiled and went over to sit next to her on the couch.

As I sat on the couch, Irina looked me over, inspecting my outfit.

"Excuse Irina, all she cares about is clothes and shoes." A warm voice remarked. I turned to see a beautiful lady with olive-toned skin and long, dark brown hair. The only characteristic she seemed to share with Tanya, Kate, and Irina was her caramel eyes.

"Me llamo Carmen." the lady continued, her voice deeper than the rest, filled with tones of comfort and warmth. Kate rolled her eyes a little bit,

"You can speak flawless English Carm, no need to confuse Bella." she said, smiling fondly.

Carmen nodded, and a tall, dark man appeared behind her.

"Hello Bella, welcome." he said, holding out one hand to me as his other hand wrapped around Carmen. I took his icy hand, and shook. They both smiled at me until Carmen said, "We must hunt, until later Bella."

I watched in awe as Carmen flew out the door with the man, leaving no trace in the snow.

"That was Eleazar, Carmen's mate." Kate explained, as Irina cut in.

"Bella, you can't wear that here, you'll freeze. Please allow me to give you some suitable clothes." she said, excitement gleaming in her golden eyes as she grabbed my hand. Right before we took off, Kate mouthed, "Good luck." to me.

When we arrived on the third floor where Irina's closet was, I was shocked.

"We all get our own floor to live on, my closet's so big, it has it's own room." Irina explained as she dragged me into her closet.

Inside, I almost fainted. This would have been Alice's heaven, shoes were organized by color on racks of hundreds and clothes were separated by item and color by the thousands. I didn't have much time to stare though, as Irina pulled me to the leggings. After selecting some black, tight yoga pants, Irina lead me to the sweaters. After trying on dozens of outfits, Irina found my outfit for today.

Looking in the mirror, I actually was pleased to see that I looked nice. I was wearing the yoga pants with a light blue over-sized sweater that had a belt wrapped around it to show my form. Irina had tried putting me in heels, but my clumsiness ruined the effect, so she had me in dark, knee-high boots.

When we walked back down to the main floor, Eleazar and Carmen had returned from their hunting. Carmen immediately presented me with breakfast, smiling as I ate every delicious bite.

Just as I was about to say thank you, Tanya rushed in, holding a small, sliver cell phone excitedly.

"I just got off the phone with Carlisle, they are all coming to visit us in about 2 ½ weeks! They don't know Bella's here, so Edward is coming and he can't play that whole "I have to protect her" thing, so Bella will see Edward! It sounds like Edward is really depressed without Bella, and they all miss her, so we'll have to convince them to move back to Forks." Tanya said, letting her glimmering smile overtake her face.

"Oh Bella, you'll stay here until they come, right?" Kate asked hopefully.

"I'd love to." I replied, smiling. _Edward here soon._ Irina grinned too, as she spoke, "If Bella is to stay with us until the Cullens get here, she'll have to agree to some conditions. First, I get to pick out her outfit everyday."

"And I'll get to cook for her." Carmen added, it was clear that she adored cooking.

"That'd be amazing." I said, smiling, as everyone around me smiled too. The only one missing was Laurent, who was with the girl from yesterday. I could see Irina's worry, but it disappeared as he stepped back inside. As he was filled in on the news, I turned to look out the open door Laurent had entered through.

In all the white snow, I swear I saw a flash of brilliant red hair. _Victoria_


	7. An Afternoon of Emails and Cookies

**Hi everyone, thank you for reading! Big hugs to the people who have favorited/followed this fanfic,**

 **you guys have made me smile so much, my face kinda hurts. And thank you SO much to the**

 **amazing** **people who have commented, my heart was warmed by your sweet input. Please keep commenting, I love getting input. It inspires me to write more! xoxoxo**

Later that day, Tanya loaned me her laptop so I could check my email. I was surprised to see two new emails sitting in my inbox. I clicked open one email from Charlie.

 **Hey Bells-**

 **How's Alaska? I'm doing good here, just fishing and working. The food isn't as good without you, so I've been ordering pizza a lot. Have fun and stay safe.**

 **-Dad**

 **P.S.- Try to keep the falling to a minimum.**

I laughed when I read his email, it sounded like Charlie was doing fine, which made me feel better about leaving him for Winter Break. When I clicked open the other email, I was surprised to see it was from Charlie again.

 **Hey Bells-**

 **Wasn't sure if you got my last email, I couldn't find the send button. Billy's son Jacob showed me. He's a nice kid, you should get to know him better. I know where the send button is now so I'm going click it.**

 **-Dad** I felt myself smile happily. I missed Charlie, but being here was amazing. Just as I signed out of my email, Kate came to my door.

"Hey Bella, Carmen was wondering if you wanted to bake cookies with her. We know it's Christmas soon and Carmen loves to bake. Usually Carmen makes Christmas cookies, but no one eats them, so she's excited to have someone who can actually eat them." Kate said, holding up a pair of oven mitts.

I leaped off my bed and nodded, this was going to be fun. Downstairs was a huge kitchen piled with cookie dough and recipes. Carmen was wearing an apron and she tied one on me and Kate.

"I didn't know you liked to bake." I remarked to Kate as she pulled her cornsilk hair into a ponytail. Kate shrugged her shoulders,

"It's ok, but my talent can come in handy while baking, so I help Carmen."she said, her eyes glinting mischievously. Carmen smiled at Kate and glided over to me. Her scent overtook my senses, she smelled like cinnamon and ginger that made my mouth water.

"What kind of cookies shall we make Bella, gingerbread, cinnamon, or espresso?" she questioned, motioned to the different recipes.

"Let's make them all." I said as Carmen nodded excitedly and Kate laughed.

The rest of the afternoon was filled with flour and cookie dough, lots and lots of cookie dough. I finally did see what Kate's talent was, when the oven wasn't turning on, Kate wiggled her fingers and shocked the oven so it turned on.

"It works better on people." she remarked as she stared at her hands with interest.

While all the cookies were baking, we retired to the main sitting room. There, Carmen told me all sorts of stories, like when she first met Eleazar, or when she was first bitten. I was captivated, sitting on the edge of my seat as Carmen's warm voice filled the room. Kate listened too, and one by one, the rest of the Denali Clan came in and listened.

First came Tanya, she walked in and perched on the edge of the couch. Soon after came Eleazar, he came and sat next to Carmen, holding her hand and staring at her. Then Irina glided in, followed by Laurent who was the least interested. He sat the whole time watching the outside from the windows. If was as if he was looking for something, or someone. Maybe someone with scarlet eyes and hair.

When the cookies were done, I bit into a gingerbread man while Carmen watched me excitedly. My mouth was instantly filled with spicy ginger and cinnamon flavors. I relished the cookie as Carmen babbled in Spanish to Eleazar, who nodded along and smiled. It seemed like the first time in months that I really, truly ever felt content and at peace. Edward was coming soon, and I couldn't wait, but there were some cookies I needed to eat first.


	8. Becoming A Fake Vampire

**Hello lovely readers! This chapter is longer than all my other ones for Tmitidlover0412. You wanted a longer chapter, so I hope this**

 **is good, thank you so, so much for commenting (you made my day). This chapter is a bit strange, so I'm sorry if it's horrible. Pretty please comment with input, I'll update more if more people comment. xoxoxo**

The idea first struck me when I was dreaming. _I was in a moss-covered forest, where dew sparkled on the emerald-green carpet of moss. I was barefoot, letting the moss squeeze in between my toes. The setting was beautiful, and I waited. I waited for Edward to come out of the forest as always, but nothing happened._

 _Soon, I got bored of waiting and spotted a glassy pond. Lilies were floating in the water, and I was drawn to the pond. I wanted to be there, next to the pond, and suddenly I was. One minute I had been far away from the pond and now I was next to it, staring into its glassy waters._

 _When I saw my reflection, I gasped. My skin was a luminous pale color and my face was more defined. My eyes had lost their chocolate brown color, they were now a golden color much like Tanya's. I shrieked in the tranquil forest, and suddenly, Edward came into the clearing._

" _I love you." he said in his irresistible velvet voice._

Then I woke up.

I had my plan as I walked up to the fourth floor-Kate's floor- and into her room. No need to knock, she had heard me come up the stairs. She was lounging in her room, giving electrical currents to her lightbulb.

"Hi Bella." she said as I walked over to her.

"Kate, can you do something for me?" I asked. The mystery and excitement on my face must of intrigued Kate because her eyes grew larger and she jumped up.

"Of course, what is it? Do I get to shock someone?" she questioned excitedly, already imagining shocking someone.

I took a deep breath and pressed my fingers to my temple before saying, "Can you turn me into a vampire?"

` Kate stared at me in shock, she didn't move. After what seemed like hours, she opened her mouth to reply.

Before she could say anything. there was a slight breeze and suddenly Tanya was next to me.

"If you were to be bitten, you wouldn't want Kate to do it. Why do you want to change Bella?" Tanya asked, staring at me with a quiet, thoughtful expression.

"It's the _only_ way to get Edward back." I whispered. The words sounded pitiful enough in my head, but out loud, they sounded , I was desperate, as much as I enjoyed it here, it couldn't fill the painful hole in my chest every time I thought of the Cullens.

Tanya nodded like she understood, but Kate looked doubtful.

"Bella-what if Edward left you because he really didn't love you? If you became a vampire, you'd be heartbroken forever." Kate asked tentatively as Tanya shook her head.

"Edward loves Bella, I promise you that." Tanya shot at Kate.

"You never know." Kate whispered sadly.

I stood, thinking. I wanted to be a vampire so badly. I needed Edward, I needed Alice, and heck, I even needed Rosalie.

"Bella, think of the life you have now. If you became a vampire, you'd have to leave Charlie and everyone else forever." Kate begged.

As much I hated it, Kate was right. If I became a vampire this Winter Break, I'd have to leave everyone I knew in Forks. I don't think I could leave Charlie. He has no one other than me. Renee left him, and he's still healing. If I was to leave him, he'd be crushed. I couldn't do that to him.

"I need Edward back." I said, but I was playing tug-of-war with myself.

Kate sighed, "You don't _**need**_ Edward, you want him. Don't ruin your life over some stupid boy." she remarked.

"He's her true love," Tanya said, her eyes drifting to the floor.

We stood in silence for a while. My head was screaming on the inside, trying to make a choice. Just when it seemed that there was no choice for me, Irina appeared at the door.

She walked over to our little gathering slowly. Once reaching us, she pushed herself between Kate and Tanya.

"I heard what was going on. I think I may have a solution." she said, looking at each of us in the face.

Kate and Tanya leaned closer to their sister, hoping to hear who was right.

"What if Bella was a vampire, but wasn't _really_ a vampire?" Irina suggested. Kate's eyebrows rose up and Tanya's nose wrinkled in confusion.

I was lost, I didn't understand what Irina meant.

"What do you mean?" Tanya pressed, searching Irina's eyes in confusion.

"I'm suggesting makeup." she replied.

"Makeup?" Kate asked, letting her face go crazy in confusion.

"We can make Bella look like she's a vampire, but she won't have to be bitten." Irina explained. Tanya nodded in understanding, but Kate sighed.

"Edward will be able to hear her heartbeat and smell her human scent." Kate objected.

"I'm aware, but you know what he can't hear or smell? A picture." Irina continued.

"What?" I asked, speaking for the first time in a bit.

"Ok, we'll send Edward a letter and a picture of Bella looking like a vampire. He'll freak out and come here, where he'll realize that you are still human. In that time, we'll convince the Cullens to move back to Forks." Irina explained. It was a risky plan, I knew that, but it wasn't any less risky than my other choices.

Three pairs of liquid gold eyes waited for my thoughts on the plan.

"Let's get started." I said, smiling as Irina looked like she just won a million dollars.

For the next six hours, I was waxed, painted, coated, and colored. I screamed out when I was waxed.

"Almost as painful as becoming a real vampire." Kate joked, trying to make me laugh. Carmen was helping Tanya, Kate, and Irina change my appearance. Eleazar disappeared as soon as he heard the words "makeup" and "makeover". Laurent was out meeting the girl again and Irina fretted as she washed my hair.

"He says that she's just an old friend, but I don't know." she said, dousing my hair with shiny oil. Kate turned in surprise,

"That doesn't sound good, if they have a past together..' Kate said, leaving her comment at a cliff hanger.

"I know, I know, but he said that her mate was killed a while ago, so it's not like that." Irina fussed. I felt my body go cold. Everything added up, the red hair,her mate killed, an old friend, Victoria was here in Denali.

I shouldn't be scared, I had four vampires next to me right now, yet I was terrified. Victoria could be right outside, waiting to kill me. To distract myself, I got caught up in my makeover as the hours ticked by.

"Ok, you'll be wearing red contacts since newborns don't have golden eyes yet, even if they eat vegetarian." Carmen said as she applied her on my eyes. It was done, my vampire makeover was done.

All the girls sighed at their masterpiece. After taking the pictures, I walked over to the room's wide window. I stared into the night as snow swirled around, watching. I didn't know what I expected, maybe to see Victoria pop out of nowhere, but all I could see was snow.

I walked down to the main floor just as Carmen returned.

"I just sent the letter, it'll reach him soon. If I'm right, Edward will be here in two days time." she said, retiring to a chair. Kate, Tanya, and Irina were out hunting, they were exhausted from all their work.

They returned shortly, and we all sat in chairs, not talking, just relaxing. I munched on another cookie and enjoyed the calmness of everything. Edward would be here soon, that was all I needed.

Suddenly, the front door swung open to reveal Eleazar clenching Laurent.

Irina gasped and everything was silent.

"I found him drinking a human's blood and he tried to attack me with this red-headed vampire. The girl left when she looked up to the house and saw Bella." Eleazar said in his deep, slow voice.

"Why did she leave,", I asked Laurent, "Didn't she want to kill me?"

Laurent looked at me with his glowing scarlet eyes.

"She saw you from the window. She thinks you are a vampire now, so she stopped her vengeful hunt. She doesn't want anything to do with you." he said and Eleazar slightly loosened his grip on Laurent due to Irina's hateful gaze.

As soon as he loosened his grip, Laurent broke free and lunged at me. He wanted to eat me, his hunger for human blood had been released. No one could do anything, they were too far away. I shut my eyes and hoped it would be over quickly.

Suddenly, I heard the sound of a rock crumbling. I opened my eyes to see Eleazar holding Laurent's head as his body was on the floor, decapitated.

I heard Irina's cry of agony before everything went black.


	9. She Left, He Came

**Hi amazing people, just wanted to warn you that this chapter is more dramatic than usual. I have a surprise at the end.**

 **Stay tuned and comment your thoughts! xoxoxo**

Irina hadn't come out of her room for two days. Tanya was camped outside her door, waiting for Irina to emerge, but she didn't. At first, tearless sobs could be heard, but for last day or so, everything was silent.

Eleazar felt horrible, he stayed off Irina's level in fear of her emerging and trying to kill him. Carmen's food has been tasteless lately. Kate was so upset that her electrical currents were all crazy. While I was worried, I couldn't stop thinking about Edward.

The third day of Irina's disappearance to her room started with me falling out of bed. I hit the ground and Kate wandered in.

"You ok?" she asked, her voice toneless. There wasn't much noise around here lately so when Tanya screamed, everyone went into a frenzy.

Carmen was the first to arrive to Tanya.

"Tanya-what's wrong?" she asked, her eyes searching Tanya's with desperation. Tanya continued to howl and fell to the ground as she pulled at her strawberry-blonde curls. At closer inspection, Tanya's eyes were wild.

It took a couple minutes for Tanya to calm down.

"Irina's gone." she choked out, rolling around on the ground, unable to get to her feet.

"What?", Kate said, her voice was frantic, "Please tell me you're joking." she begged. Tanya just moaned in response.

Kate rushed away and returned with a note that she clenched tightly in her hand.

 **I can't stay here. Humans and vampires don't mix. I'm going to the Volturi to inform them of the unnatural relationship between the Cullens and Bella. With any luck, the law will intercede and Bella where she deserves**

 **-Irina**

Eleazar started at the note after Kate read it out loud. He shook his head darkly.

"The Volturi won't approve. She'll be killed after they find out." he said, his deep voice rumbling.

"Irina will be killed?" I asked.

"No, you'll be killed." Eleazar said, looking at me with pitiful eyes. I waited for that to sink in as Kate shook her head angrily.

"How could she do that?" Kate asked, stomping her foot. The house shook violently from Kate's outburst.

"It's my fault about Laurent." I answered tonelessly. Tanya rolled her eyes and stopped shaking to say, "It's _not_ your fault that Laurent was killed, he had it coming. I'm sure Irina won't really go through with everything."

Eleazar disagreed politely.

"I'm afraid that Irina wouldn't stop, she'd tell them. She already told them. This letter was dated from two days ago, she's already in Italy." he said, falling against the wall.

We all sat, collapsed on the ground, suffering in our own thoughts. The pain ringing in our heads was so loud that no one, not even Kate heard the soft purr of a Volvo as it pulled up to the Denali house.

Suddenly, the door was thrown open and he was standing there. His topaz eyes were in pain, but as soon as he spotted me, his eyes cleared. His bronze hair was tousled messily. I didn't notice anything as I catapulted into his arms, letting his stone-cold arms wrap around me.

"You're human." he whispered before his icy lips met mine. I couldn't see or hear anything, it was just him and me. I didn't even notice as his lips made his way to my neck and his fangs emerged.

The fire began shortly after his teeth broke my skin.


	10. A New Start

**Hi everyone, thank you for all the views, favorites, and follows! I know the story has taken a strange turn,**

 **but it'll get better in the next couple of chapters. Comment your thoughts! xoxoxo**

It burned. Everything burned. It hurt so bad, it burned. I waited and waited for it all to stop. Sometimes I thought I was going crazy because I swear I heard Carlisle's calm voice over all my mind-numbing pain.

"That wasn't a smart move Edward. What are we going to do about Charlie? We can't go back to Forks with a newborn." he said tiredly.

Time seemed to speed up and slow down. One minute, the fire was racing through my veins, licking every part of me, and the next minute, the fire burned slowly, destroying my cells one by one. Edward was with me every second, holding my hand. He told me the real reason he left Forks, to protect me, and that he really, truly loved me. When he said that, I smiled through the pain.

While I heard Edward and Carlisle, I never heard Kate or Tanya. That really upset me, Irina was gone and the rest of the clan had freaked out.

I kept waiting and screaming until one day, when the pain started to fade. I relished in the fading fire until it all went to my heart. The fire was unbearable as my heart stuttered and then everything was silent.

When I opened my eyes, everything was clear. I could see everything and hear every sound. Edward was the first thing I saw, and to my amazement, even with high-vision eyes, he still looked perfect.

I could hear Carmen and Eleazar talking up on the 5th floor and Kate sending currents to the house lights.

Smelling the crisp scent of roses and fresh rain, I spun around to face Tanya. She was sitting behind me, her face paler than ever and her eyes were coal-black. Bruises highlighted the only color on her face. She looked like a zombie.

"Bella." Edward whispered, and it sounded clear as day. I grinned and launched myself into his arms. Instead of the beautiful reunion I'd imagined we'd have without being bitten, what really happened was Edward falling to the ground.

"Ow Bella." he remarked, getting up, but smiling wildly.

"Oh, Edward, I'm so sorry!" I said quickly. He just nodded in response, with a grin eating his breathtaking face.

Tanya didn't even crack a smile at the spectacle of a tiny girl knocking over a tall boy, she just grabbed my hand and pulled me to Irina's closet.

She didn't say a word as she thrusted me in front of Irina's floor-length closet. I stared at the girl in the mirror. She was pale and her ruby eyes glimmered. Her hair was a long, beautiful curtain of chocolate-brown. Her body was lean and sparkling in Irina's sunroof. I looked like I belonged with The Cullens and the Denali clan.

"I hope Irina's ok." I said softly, hoping to comfort Tanya.

Tanya just stared at the closet for a while.

"She made a bad decision. Perhaps she'll come home soon." Tana replied without tone or emotion.

I didn't know what to say, so I stood there for a minute or so before Edward and Carlisle appeared. Edward leaded me away gently as Carlisle talked to Tanya softly.

"Edward, what are we going to do about everything?" I whispered. Edward looked at me in wonder.

"How are you having a conversation like this? Aren't you thirsty?" he questioned.

"Now that you mention it, my throat does burn a bit." I answered as Edward dragged me into the snow. I cowered when we first stepped outside, expecting the snow to freeze me. I was only wearing leggings and a sweater, yet, the snow didn't bother me as Edward and I leaped through the snow.

After Edward caught the scent of a elk, we treked towards it. Edward demonstrated attacking the elk first, he jumped into the air in a flying motion and gracefully placed his mouth on the elk's neck without the elk not even noticing. I went second, coping Edward's moves with success. I enjoyed the warm liquid as it quenched the fire in my throat.

Afterwards, when we treked back to the house, I saw a car pull up to the mansion. I didn't know what kind of car it was, but it was pretty and shiny.

I saw a short girl with black, spiky hair step out of the car with a tall, blonde-curled boy and a blonde girl step out with a huge, dark-haired boy.

A small woman got out last, snow drifting into her caramel locks.

I shot forward to them, the Cullens, my family.


	11. A New Home, A Last Email

**Hello amazing readers! Thank you SO much for all the favorites/follows, it means so much to me.**

 **This chapter is a bit depressing so I apologize. Comment input please! xoxoxo**

Everyone stared at me as I came to them.

"Bella." Esme whispered, looking at the new me. I hugged her carefully and shrugged my shoulders. Everything was silent until Edward came up and informed them what happened. Alice seemed surprised, which was strange.

"Edward bit you in a spur-of-the-moment thing, I couldn't foresee that." Alice said, seeing the confusion on my face. I nodded as everyone hugged me.

"We _all_ missed you Bella." Jasper said, staring pointedly at Rosalie. Rosalie looked me over, and turned to Edward,

"So she had to be turned, or trouble with the Volturi would arise?" she questioned. Edward nodded and Rosalie faced me again.

"Welcome to the family, Bella." she said grudgingly, hugging me slightly.

I grinned and everyone walked inside. Carmen opened the door for us and said, "You all have some talking to do, so we'll be hunting."

She motioned to Tanya, Kate, and Eleazar behind her before they all sprinted into the forest. I sat on the couch as the rest of the clan filed in behind me.

Carlisle took center stage, standing near Esme.

"Due to recent events, we can't return to Forks. We have to fake Bella's death, and start afresh somewhere overcast and small." Carlisle said, looking around at all of us.

"What if we moved to a town in Washington that's small, rainy, and near a big forest?" asked Jasper. Carlisle and Edward looked up at Jasper.

"That'd be great, but is there anything like that kinda near Forks?" Emmett asked with his deep voice.

"Coupeville, Washington." Jasper answered, pulling out a map to reveal a small red dot in Washington. Esme clapped her hands together.

"I've got to get started right away!" she exclaimed, pulling out a cell phone and using her laptop to look for land for sale.

While Esme made phone calls and searches, Carlisle did research on the town. Rosalie listed her perfect house with Emmett, Jasper called someone named , and Alice started listing all the clothes she wanted to buy me. At the end of the day, Esme had found our new home. It was only undeveloped land, 10 acres, with a forest as a backyard. She worked all night on house plans.

Edward and I were working on my death plan. I knew Edward hated to talk about me ever dying, but now that I was immortal, we needed a story.

"How about I hit my head skiing and I died from head trauma?" I offered.

Edward nodded, "It sounds like you, but we'll also have the people here say they buried you somewhere in the snow so people won't need a body." he said.

"We'll release the news tomorrow." Carlisle said, rubbing his forehead.

"I'm going to write Charlie an email." I said, starting to get up, but Edward slipped his arms around my waist.

"Don't make it sound like you're going to die." he whispered softly as I retrieved Tanya's laptop. I wrote an email and sent it to Charlie.

 **Dad-**

 **Hi, how are you? Are you sick of pizza yet? I'm doing great, having lots of fun. Later, I'm going to ski for the first time, so wish me luck. I know that lately I've been super depressed, but I'm feeling better. This trip has made me feel better. I like it here, but I'm excited to come home. Thank you for putting up with me through everything, moving in with you was one of the smartest things I've ever done. Stay safe, I'm off to hit the slopes.**

 **Love you,**

 **Bella**

When I was done, I let my shoulders shake with tearless sobs. There was no going back, I wasn't a human anymore. I'd never talk to Charlie or Renee or Angela or even Jessica again. I loved my vampire family, but I also loved my human family. I kept crying without tears until Edward came and held me for a while.

"I'm sorry." he whispered, he looked like he was going to cry too.

"Don't be." I whispered back. Becoming a vampire was everything I wanted, wasn't it?


	12. Coupeville, Washington

**Hi beautiful** **readers, thank you for all your favoriting/following/commenting.**

 **It really mean a lot and makes me smile. This chapter is shorter than usual and I won't be able to update as much this week because of school. I am going to be updating a ton next weekend though, and I will try to update at least every other day during the week. Comment input! xoxoxo**

By the next week, I was feeling better. I still felt awful about Charlie, but I loved my new life. As soon as Edward had come back, the hole in my chest had closed up. Today was moving day, the day that we moved to Coupeville, Washington.

I was excited to see Esme's creation of our new house. I knew it was going to be amazing. Everyone lined up to say goodbye to the Denalis.

After everyone had said goodbye, I walked up to Kate.

"Thank you for one of the best trips in my human life." I said, hugging Kate. She smiled and nodded, her eyes distracted on something else. I knew that Kate and Tanya were really worried about Irina, so I didn't take any offense to Tanya and Kate's distracted goodbyes.

Once on the plane to Coupeville, I watched people take in my vampire family. Most stared with open mouths and enlarged eyes, some took out a camera and snapped a picture. Emmett always thought this wildly funny, so he posed for the pictures like a male model.

I had to remember to keep up my human facade when the plane finally landed, I just couldn't wait to see our new house. Esme led the way proudly, driving an airport rental to the middle of nowhere. Forests of green and rain filled up the lands here, reminding me of Forks. When we finally got to our new house, I noted that it was far away from the small town here, but not too far to drive to the high school here everyday.

The house was stunning. It was huge, even bigger than the house from Forks, but it also seemed more modern. Most walls were made of glass and the leafy green forest that surrounded our home was the wall color since everything was see-through.

Esme stood on the wooden porch and in front of the double front doors.

"Ok, the first floor is the main floor, the second floor is Emmett and Rosalie's floor, the third floor is Carlisle and my floor, the fourth floor is Jasper and Alice's floor, and the last level is Edward and Bella's floor." she instructed, pointing up to the different levels of the house.

Inside, the first floor was inlaid with dark wood flooring and big, open rooms. Emmett and Jasper looked like kids in a candy shop when Esme revealed the TV room. It had about three widescreen TVs and all gaming systems available out there.

Emmett immediately sat down and started playing some action game with lots of shooting. Rosalie rolled her eyes, watching her husband yell at the TV with amusement. Jasper looked like he wanted to join Emmett, but Alice gave him a look that made him shrink.

"Oh, go and play." she said, giggling as Jasper's whole face lit up instantly. Esme revealed a kitchen for show, along with a dining room.

She could tell that Rosalie wanted to see her own floor as did Alice, so she sent them up to go look.

I could tell Alice liked her closet because there was a yell of surprise as she flung open a door.

Edward and I went up to our floor, the highest level. It looked like we were in a very big and beautiful tree house since the windows revealed the tops of trees. Our room was gorgeous, but a large door caught my attention. I groaned as soon as I opened the door to reveal hundreds of clothes, all for me. Edward laughed at my distaste and wrapped her arms around me. They weren't cold to me anymore since we were the same temperature.

A burning in my throat persisted and I could tell Edward was thirsty too. We sprinted into the large, new forest. New scents surrounded me, and before long, we had caught our meal. A large mountain lion lay still as we slurped the warm liquid from him.

Afterwards, we just sat in the greenery, watching the day go by. Yells emerged from the house,

"You just shot my guy, you can't do that." protested Emmett as Edward laughed, hearing him.

I could hear Alice sifting through her new clothes and Carlisle setting up his office. I snuggled next to Edward happily, this new bliss was our new home.


	13. A New Beginning

**Aloha amazing readers, I've decided to continue When Instead Of If on here instead of making a separate sequel. If any of you have read Our Forever, there is nothing new yet...but I'm working on it so don't worry! xoxo**

3 months since moving to Coupeville, Washington…

You'd think I'd have it down by now. Three months into being a vampire and you'd think I'd get the hang of hunting, but apparently not. I missed the cougar's neck by inches before it raced away to safety. Emmett laughed,

"Fail." he whispered, but I could hear him as clear as a bell. I rolled my eyes, but Rosalie giggled a bit. Edward just hugged my shoulders gently before taking off to catch a mountain lion.

Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, and I were hunting in the early morning hours before our first day of school at Coupeville High. Yesterday, Edward had explained the idea for hunting before starting school to me.

"When we're there, they'll be a lot of scents that'll make you go crazy. Eating beforehand can be helpful to keep the craziness under control." he had said, smiling.

The only reason that I was able to go to school with everyone else was because my vampire self-control was crazy good. I could be around humans without trying to eat them. While everyone was pleased by this, Jasper was upset. He still struggled with the diet, so I knew he waited for me to slip up.

I finally was able to catch a deer and eat my breakfast without failing again. After everyone all ate, we raced back to the house. Edward would usually be the fastest, but with me being a newborn and all, I beat him. Edward gave me a victory kiss for my prize as Emmett made jokes under his breath.

"I think Jasper's my favorite brother." I remarked loudly even though Emmett could of heard if I whispered. Emmett shrugged, but Jasper heard this and appeared outside.

"I never doubted it." he said laughingly as Alice danced over to us.

"Bella, I've got your school clothes all picked out." she sang gleefully.

I sighed and pinched my forehead.

"You know I love you Alice, but I just don't like fashion like you do." I said as Alice playfully turned her back on me.

"Doesn't like fashion, who ever heard of such a crime?" she muttered. I laughed and Alice allowed her sunshine to burst through her fake upsetness by hugging me quicky. Esme appeared at the bottom of the staircase, motioning for us to come inside.

Less than a second later, I was next to Esme as she looked at all of us, her liquid gold eyes softening.

"First day of school." she said softly, as Emmett joked,

"I wish it was the last day of school."

Esme smiled and ruffled his hair,

"Go get dressed and come down so I can take pictures." she instructed as everyone else groaned.

"Humans take pictures to capture time and aging. We don't age so it's worthless, but Esme just keeps clicking the camera every school year." Rosalie grumbled before sprinting up to the second level of the house.

I ran up the stairs with Edward, reaching our room and reviewing the clothes Alice laid out for me. It was a pair of dark-washed, slim jeans and a soft cotton shirt that was purple. A leaf-green jacket that tied in at the waist and flared out again was laid out along with everything else. I was shocked, Alice actually picked out an outfit that'd I wear without being forced. I stared at the outfit with my mouth hanging open as Edward walked in. Noticing my expression, he said, "She didn't want to fight about it, so she went along with something simpler."

I smiled and put on the clothes. They fit like a glove and complemented my new, breathtaking vampire beauty.

"She sure knows clothes." I remarked under my breath. Alice suddenly appeared in the doorway, smiling widely.

"Thank you Bella." she said, striding over to fix my hair.

When everyone was ready to go, we gathered at the bottom of the staircase.

"Ok, everyone smile." Esme instructed as the camera flashed. She must of taken about a hundred photos, but I lost track after photo number fifty. After Esme hugged us all, we crowded into a big, white Suburban.

"It's for school purposes only." , Jasper said, grinning, "We like fast cars while school's out."

I nodded and sat next to Edward as he jumped into the driver's seat.

"High school, here we come." whispered Alice with glee as our car pulled out of the garage.


	14. The First Day

**Hi! Comment your thoughts! xoxox**

As Edward drove to our new school, I stared out the window as trees and other greenery passed by. This place reminded me so much of Forks that it hurt sometimes. On the way there, Alice gave me advice.

"You'll want to be blended in with everyone, try not to attract too much attention. That's what we did in Forks." she chirped from the backseat. I stifled a laugh when I heard this, the Cullens had stood out so much at school. It was sad that I was the only one that figured out that they weren't human. Now I wasn't human.

As we pulled into the high school parking lot, I was overcome with memories from my first day of Forks High when I spotted the high school sign.

After parking, we all walked slowly (human speed) to the main office. Inside, it was a large room that was covered in stacks of paper and a huge printer that sent papers airborne. It appeared like no one was here, but a sweet human scent filled my nose, alerting me that someone was in here.

Proving my senses right, a frizzy-haired girl with large glasses jumped up from behind a towering stack of electric blue flyers.

"Hi and welcome to... oh wow." the girl said, staring at us with her mouth hanging open. There was an awkward silence that the girl filled quickly.

"I'm Marcy, the office aide here at Coupeville High. You must be the newbies; Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper." she said, using a finger to push her glasses off her nose.

"Yes, we are the " _newbies_ " as you call it." Jasper replied in a refined, almost cold voice. Rosalie's eyes widened with amusement as Marcy shuffled around some papers.

"Here are all your schedules and maps to the school. Have a nice day." Marcy said, becoming serious and business-like, not at all the tongue-tied girl from before.

As we walked out, Emmett laughed hard as Jasper smirked. Edward rolled his eyes, but a smile formed on his lips.

"You offended our first fan here." he said mockingly as he handed out all of our schedules. Edward, Alice, and I were passing as sophomores this year. Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper were pretending to be juniors. I was pleased to find that Edward and I had almost every class together and Alice was also in some of my classes. All of us also had the same lunch hour, which was nice. It was funny to think that just a while ago, I stared at the Cullens' lunch table, wondering what divine creatures they were, but now I wasn't just sitting with them, I was a part of them.

My first class was Science with Edward. As we made our way to Room 203, I clutched his hand. His eyes looked into mine softly,

"Is someone nervous on their first day?" he asked leaning down to whisper in my ear.

If I was human, I'd be blushing right now, but my skin remained a colorless pale.

"A little." I admitted, leaning into to him. Edward grinned slightly and leaned down to press his lips to mine. After a second, an angry teacher appeared in the hallway.

"No PDA on school grounds." she hissed, marching towards us. Edward and I quickly separated and just held hands. The teacher evil-eyed us until we dropped our joining hands.

I giggled under my breath softly,

"I have a feeling Emmett and Rosalie won't do well with this rule." I said.

Edward smirked and grabbed my hand again as the teacher disappeared back into her classroom.

"We won't do well with that rule either." he whispered back just before we walked into our Science class.

Classes flew by with blurs of introductions and homework. I mean, I did have perfect memory, but I didn't want to relive those classes just yet. When lunch finally rolled around, I was ecstatic. I was happy to sit with my family. Human scents were constantly creeping up in my nose and the burning in my throat was inflamed, but I didn't feel like biting anyone's head off, so that was a good sign. Near a large window in the cafeteria, I spotted Rosalie and Emmett. Edward and I walked over to the table as a tall, caramel-haired boy headed that direction too.

"Edward, what's he doing?" I asked, but Edward just broke into an amusing grin.

"You'll see." he whispered. Just as we reached the table, Alice appeared with Jasper.

"Yum, I'm so hungry." Alice teased, rubbing her stomach. Jasper and I exchanged smiles, we all knew how repulsing human food was now. The caramel-haired boy strode up to our table just as we all sat down.

"Hey Rosalie." he said, staring at Rosalie with big, wide eyes. Jasper snickered under his breath. Pretending not to notice Jasper's loud-enough-for-humans-snicker, the boy went on.

"You should sit with me." he said, starting to get nervous. I could smell the sweat forming on his palms.

"No thank you." she replied, arching one eyebrow perfectly as she smiled a cold smile.

He just shrugged his shoulders and turned to me.

"What about you? Want to sit with me?" he asked, his eyes wide with excitement. Edward stood up defensively, "I'll answer that. No, she won't sit with you. No one at this table will _ever_ sit with you." he snarled angrily. The guy walked away quickly with his hands raised up.

Once he was gone, Emmett and Jasper howled with laughter. Rosalie sighed indignantly.

"He asked me to sit with him and then he just moved on to the next girl. Classy guy." she said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, you're just upset he isn't all broken up over your rejection." Emmett teased as Rosalie's eyes darkened. Alice giggled and moved on to less touchy subjects.

Lunch ended soon and before I knew it, the last bell of the day rung out. I met Edward outside class and we walked out to the car where everyone was waiting. Climbing into the car, Edward reeved up the engine and drove out of the school's parking lot. Edward drove slowly until we were out of sight, then he let the car speed to 80 mph.

Soon, our house was in sight. I was glad today was over, I could drop the human facade and go into my vampire instincts. Esme appeared on the porch, waving at us. I smiled and as soon as the car stopped, Edward and I sprinted over to Esme.


	15. A Better Relationship Ahead

**Hi gorgeous readers! Thank you SO much for the comments/follows/favorites. Every time the number goes up on the number of views, my heart grows with happiness. Please comment your thoughts, I'd love to hear them! More coming soon!**

 **xoxo**

 _Was it possible to die of boredom as a vampire?_ I thought about this as I mindlessly worked on the load of homework I had. Edward, Jasper, and Alice were all out hunting while Esme and Emmett were out on a shopping expedition. Apparently Emmett had great taste in wood flooring. With Carlisle at his new job, it was just me and Rosalie alone in an empty house.

The others had finished their homework in seconds since they were so intellectual, but I had only been a vampire for a few months so I hadn't had much time to become a genius yet.

Just as I finished my mind-numbing math homework when Rosalie walked in. I heard her coming, but I only turned towards her when she spoke.

"Still doing homework, Bella?" she asked, smirking ever so slightly. I sighed and nodded as her voice became even sweeter-sounding.

"Didn't you already graduate high school? Shouldn't you _know_ the material?" she asked, sounding smug and condescending. It made me feel weak and powerless until I remembered that I was a vampire too. I was just as fast, just as strong, and just as powerful.

"I know, it's just hard. I've always hated math, it's a miracle that I passed the first time." I answered, trying not to give in to Rosalie's bait. She wanted a reaction from me, something that I wasn't going to give her.

There was a pause before Rosalie awkwardly laughed her bell-tinkling giggle.

"Oh, Bella. Don't be so modest, I know for a **fact** that you were one of best students in Forks other than the rest of us." she said, putting emphasis on the word, 'fact'. I smiled slightly before responding, but it seemed like Rosalie knew what I was about to say.

"I don't hate you. I'm just trying to adjust to all the changes around here. I really want to be close to you since you're my sister now, but it's hard. I can be moody and vain as you've probably noticed, and all the attention's on you right now. I can't believe that I'd be as selfish to share the spotlight, but, as it turns out, I hate the dark." she said, her voice sounding more vulnerable than I'd ever heard.

"I understand, I want to be close too." I responded as Rosalie grinned, her face a masterpiece in itself.

We smiled at each other like idiots for a few minutes before Rosalie said,

"Well, I should clean the house before everyone gets back. I promised Esme that I would."

I nodded and turned back to my homework as Rosalie glided away.

Suddenly, I heard her come to a stop and turn on her heel.

"And Bella, it was the Compromise of 1850 that entered California into the union as a free state, not the Kansas-Nebraska Act." she called, as I erased my previous answer with a slight grin.

I knew that things weren't perfect with Rosalie. The conversation we had didn't turn us into best friends or make us braid each other's hair, but to me, it gave hope for a better relationship ahead.


	16. Alice's Vision

**Hi everyone! Thank you for reading/following/favoriting/commenting. On that note, pretty please comment. I really need reviews to get insight in my story. Plus, more reviews means faster updates and longer chapters!**

 **xoxo**

School passed by quickly, it was as if time was irrelevant as an immortal. I lived through the same schedule everyday. I ate, went to school, came home, did homework, and then Emmett and Jasper played video games while Alice shopped and Rosalie fine-tuned any cars that weren't just right.

Living with Rosalie and Esme gave me insight into their sadness. The two of them both really wanted a child, but Rosalie was more bitter than sad. Esme had all of us so she was a mother, but Rosalie had no one to mother. Alice didn't even seem to think about children and I was glad I wasn't a mother. I'd probably drop the child over and over only to catch it at the last second with my vampire agility.

I sat on a chair listening to Edward play piano. His fingers danced upon the keys and his eyes were closed, lost in the intric world of music. Half of me wanted to talk to him, but the other half continued to let him play. When the song finished, Edward lifted his head and I opened my mouth to speak when Alice rushed in.

"I see other vampires coming in here. They're nomadic and thirsty." she whispered, her eyes glassy and frantic. Edward looked at Alice without concern, "There is nothing to worry about, Bella's one of us now. They can't hurt her." he said, looking at me and smiling.

Alice took a deep breath and sighed, "Yes, but they can hurt humans." she said as worry overtook her pixyish features.

"What day?" Carlisle asked calmly. Everyone was in the living room, surrounding Alice. Alice closed her eyes for a moment before clearly saying,

"Tomorrow, they are already here, but they are feeding tomorrow."

Carlisle nodded as he rubbed his chin and Esme held his hand. Before anything else could happen, Jasper stood forward.

"Why is it such a big problem? Nomads come around all the time, if a human or two gets killed then we can't do anything about that. They need to eat." he said, looking at everyone in the room before Edward spoke up. He had been reading Alice's thoughts with a squint in his caramel orbs, but now he stood, eyes clear and filled with grimness. Jasper shuddered slightly when he felt Edward's grim outlook.

"Normally, we wouldn't worry. This time, these nomads want blood to feed on ad blood to play with. These vampires aren't planning on killing one or two humans, they're planning on wiping out hundreds of humans." he explained as everyone looked around in horror. _Hundreds of humans dead._

It would be the vampire apocalypse.


	17. Vampire Apocalypse

The next morning, I sat nervously in my seat in science. All last night we had gone over the plan to save the humans, but now I was just waiting for everything to happen. Of course everyone was worried about being exposed for what we really are, but everyone was more concerned about the humans. As Mr. Boss lulled on about science, I drifted back to the conversation last night.

"Hundreds of humans? How will they get hundreds of humans all in one place?" Emmett asked and Carlisle looked at him for a minute.

"Think about it." he urged as Emmett turned two shades paler.

"The school, the nomads are going to the high school." he whispered as I looked at Edward. He grabbed my hand and pulled me close to him, his face without happiness or love.

I tapped my pencil on my desk, waiting. No one was sure what time they were coming in, so I felt like I was blinded by darkness. I wasn't sure when the madness would began and that was driving me crazy. Three pencil taps later, Edward enclosed my hand in his own.

"Don't worry." he whispered breathily and I nodded slightly. He kissed the top of my head before leaning back into his desk.

I sighed under my breath and waited, looking around. And then it happened. The fire alarms went off suddenly and a voice came on to the loudspeaker instructing everyone to go to the gym. I watched as people got up, heading to their death before I started to sprint vampire speed in the empty hallway.

I was supposed to save any people I saw outside the gym. After sprinting, I walked down the hallways, listening for someone. Suddenly, a girl came up next to me. Her hair was blonde and curly and her face was beyond pretty. She had a pale skin with cinnamon freckles that danced on her nose while her eyes were violet and huge. She couldn't of been over 5 feet, but she wore turquoise heels making her the same height as me. She didn't have to speak before I knew what her name was. She was Cassie Ruben, the obsession in every male human's mind here.

"It's hard to run in heels." she remarked smiling. I smiled back at her and said, "Oh yeah. We're supposed to go to the school basement if we aren't in the gym right now."

Cassie took this in for a moment before she started walking faster towards the basement.

"Meet you there!" I called. I felt bad for lying, but that was the place everyone agreed on to send humans they saved from going to the gym or getting eaten.

I kept walking when another girl appeared. She was on her phone as she sat on the floor.

"Ugh, why isn't Cass responding?!" she cried as I sat next to her. Just listening to her voice alerted me to who she was. Arianna Glass, Cassie's best friend and typical popular girl. She had long brown hair with dyed highlights and blue eyes like the skin. Her skin was without freckle, pimple, or mark and her lips were a glossy red. She was pretty, yes, but she was a bully, vile to those less popular. I had heard her tear people down and I didn't want to help her, but I had to.

"Cassie is down in the school basement, it's where all the cool kids are hanging out." I lied as Arianna glared at me.

"And how would you know that?" she asked as I sighed. I may be vampire beautiful, but I mostly kept to my family which was labeled as beautiful weirdos.

"I overheard Bree." I lied again as Arianna narrowed her eyes. Bree was a popular senior with blonde-brown hair and emerald green eyes.

"My sister?' Arianna asked as I nodded. I had forgotten that Bree Glass, senior queen, was the sister to Arianna Glass, junior popularity princess. I believed they had a sister who was a sophomore, but she wasn't popular. Arianna nodded and walked toward the school basement.

"There better be wifi down there!" she said as I took off to find the next person. By now, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper had locked themselves in the gym with the humans to help save them while Alice searched outside and Rosalie looked on the other side of school.

I was just starting to think that no one else was outside when I found a group of sophomores and one senior. They were sitting outside a classroom as they talked in whispers.

"The gym doors were locked when we got there." a girl said, her long blonde hair falling in front of her violet eyes. It was Lana Ruben, sister to Cassie. Lana was clutching the arm of her friend Laurel Glass, the final Glass sister. The senior was a boy I recognized as the school's track star. He stood up and towered over me at his 6'2" height. He had copper skin and dark features that looked carved out. All the girls would fawn over him if it wasn't for the fact he was poor and taken according to Edward's thought-reading ability. His dark, almost black eyes looked angry and worried after I told them to all go down to the school basement. The girls had already started walking, but the senior stood his place.

"Something isn't right." he said, glaring at me.

"Nothing is ever right when there is a fire alarm." I responded.

"No, something's going on in the gym. Something bad." he said as I tensed up. The senior looked me over, seeing my discomfort.

"You know something's wrong. You've got to help me get into the gym, my girlfriend Lizzie is in there. She can't get hurt." he said as I looked down.

"Just go to the school basement, she'll be fine." I said as the senior refused to move.

"Come ON Zac." Lana said, looking mad as she walked down the hall.

He didn't move an inch and I grabbed his arm.

"If you don't go now, then I'm not helping get Lizzie out. Just go to the basement and I'll get Lizzie out." I whispered urgently as Zac started down the hallway.

"Get her!" he mouthed as he ran to the basement. The screaming in the gym started promptly after that.

2 hours later….

The nomads were gone now and had taken their dead victims with them. Emmett burned part of the gym to act like people had died in a fire in there, the bodies burned to ashes. I walked among the people who had been sitting in fear. They saw their classmates eaten by nomads, but the cops said they were just traumatized from the fire.

I watched as Zac looked for Lizzie among the crowds of people. Parents had come here to pick up their children after they heard of the fire that killed. Only no one knew that there was no fire that killed, only blood-thirsty demons.

Edward held my hand as Rosalie leaned into Emmett and Alice hugged Jasper.

Edward had told me that Lizzie was smart. She was an artist and her covered herself and others in paint. The nomads hated the smell of paint and left them be. Because of Lizzie's quick thinking, 30 lives were saved. Only 8 people really died today and I watched as their parents cried over ashes and firefighters comforted them.

"I think it's time to head home." Edward whispered as we all started towards our car. I turned and saw Lana and Laurel smiling at each other as Bree, Arianna, Cassie, and more popular people texted on their phones.

"Hurry up Bella." Rosalie complained. Everyone else was already in the car. I nodded and climbed into the backseat.

Just as our car pulled away, I saw a tall, black-haired boy holding hands with a petite red-headed girl covered in paint. I had stayed true to my promise to the track star.


	18. To Leave Or To Stay

**Thank you all reading, liking, and commenting. It means a lot to me! Special thanks to user "goldie bella" for commenting! Please enjoy and more to come!**

"Britney Jean, Jason Ryan, Chrissy Taylor, Shawn Jake, Ana Rosie, Lily Bloxam, Spencer Garrett, and Luna Deans were killed in the school fire" Edward said without emotion. I sighed and I looked down at the ground. We had saved people, but we didn't save them all. All of them were freshmen except for Britney, who was in my history class.

Britney had been blonde and bubbly, she had always smiled at people in the hallways. She looked just like a young Britney Spears. I had gone to her funeral with Rosalie, no one else thought it was a good idea to come. Rosalie went to every funeral there was even though she didn't know the people who died, I didn't understand why she did all that, but Rosalie was unexplainable that week.

2 Weeks After Apocalypse…

Esme walked towards me and hugged me close. It seemed the whole town was still mourning the deaths of those teenagers. Even here, where we knew the truth, it was somber. School had been out for a couple of weeks because of the fire and wasn't re-starting until next week.

"We need to lie low for a bit." Esme said, her amber eyes flitting to meet everyone else in the room. I nodded as Edward squeezed my hand. I turned to see him, taking up all of my vision. He was so beautiful and he was mine, mine forever. As I stared at him, Rosalie cleared her throat. She looked at me with narrowed eyes before turning towards Esme and Carlisle.

"Will we have to move again?" she asked, her voice cold yet concerned. Esme exchanged a look with Carlisle.

"Moving would just cause suspicion in this small town. We are going to stay, but become even more isolated." Carlisle said as Esme nodded along to his words.

"Even _more_ isolated? We already don't talk to people, we already avoid human interaction almost completely. How can we be more isolated?" Rosalie asked, her voice getting higher and angrier the more she spoke.

"Rose, please. Calm down." Carlisle said as Rosalie jumped up.

"I can't do this. I can't keep hiding, I can't keep living without really living. I may not ever die, but it feels like I'm already dead." Rosalie exclaimed as she disappeared in a blur. Esme shot up to stop her, but Carlisle held her back.

"Let her go, chasing her will only drive her away." he said heavily. Emmett sat, stone cold and silent.

"She'll come back." Esme said, hugging Emmett as Alice closed her eyes, focusing.

"I can't see Rose's future, it's unclear." she said, her voice slightly panicked.

"What does that mean?" I asked, jumping up to my feet as Edward stood up next to me, our hands still intertwined. Alice turned to me, her mouth open, but Emmett interrupted, his voice deep and filled with pain.

"It means that she hasn't decided if she is going to stay or leave for good."


	19. You Don't Just Leave Your Family

**Hi everyone! Hope you enjoy this chapter, it's a bit longer than the one before. Thank you SO much to everyone reading this!**

 **xoxo**

Emmett was a mess, there was no denying that. It had been three days since Rosalie had left and each day, Emmett seemed to become more depressed. I knew what he was feeling, what he was going through, but I didn't know how to help him. Edward had told me a day ago that Alice had seen Rosalie's decision, she had left with no intention of coming back.

"Alice, what do you see?" Emmett begged, his eyes coal-black. He had insisted on not hunting, he wanted to be near Alice and her Rosalie visions at all times. Alice ran her hand through her already disheveled hair, she too had dark eyes and bruises on her pale skin.

"We've gone through this Emmett, Rosalie took off for a bit. She'll come back when she's ready. " Alice said, her voice full of exhaustion.

"Let's go hunt Alice." I said, walking over to lead her away from Emmett. Alice nodded as Emmett watched with pain and horror.

We ran outside and into the green, lush forest. The scents of pine, dirt, and fresh meat overtook my senses. I let Alice get the first elk we saw, she was much more thirsty than I was. After she drank and her eyes were caramel-toned again, I took off. I ran through the maze of trees and branches, feeling the cool air against my skin. I smiled slightly when I saw a bear, drinking from the river. Slowly, I approached him and pounced, his warm blood filling my throat and ending my thirst. After I was done, I sprinted back to Alice.

Alice was looking at her reflection in the river, her eyes were wide with panic. She clawed through her messy hair, attempting to fix it.

"Bella! Why didn't you tell me that my hair was such a mess?!" She exclaimed, narrowing her amber eyes at me. I shrugged, no answer really coming to mind.

"I thought it was more important that you were feed than catwalk ready." I finally said, smiling as Alice laughed. She started to walk back home when my hand shot out and gripped her slender, pale arm.

"Why aren't you upset that Rosalie is gone? Why is Emmett the only one who seems concerned?" I asked as Alice's features became relaxed.

"Oh Bella, there's nothing to worry about. Sometimes people just need to get away, vampires included. I'd be worried if she left with Emmett because then she wouldn't have a big reason to come back. She loves Emmett, she can't be without him for long. Plus, we're her family. You don't just leave your family for something new." Alice explained, smiling as I nodded along to her words. I forced a smile on my face, though, on the inside, I wasn't smiling at all. _You don't just leave your family for something new,_ I thought, _but I left Charlie-my family- to a new family, a vampire family._

Later that day, Edward took Emmett hunting. He didn't feel any better, but at least he looked better. His eyes were now a warm amber and the bruises under his eyes had faded.

"Emmett, I know it's hard, but she'll come back. She loves you, she'd never leave you." I said as Jaspar sat in the corner, attempting to lighten Emmett's mood. Edward sat next to me, his arm around my shoulders as Emmett nodded dully.

Suddenly, the door opened and Esme came in. Her face was alight with joy, her eyes happy and warm.

"Rose sent postcards," she said almost breathlessly, "One for all of us and one just for Emmett."

Emmett lept up from his seat and grabbed the postcard, reading it with a smile. Esme read the other postcard out loud.

"Don't worry about me, I'm having a grand time. I'll be home soon enough so don't freak out. Tell Carlisle that I'm being careful and tell Edward to stop thinking that I'm self-absorbed." Esme read, smiling slightly. Edward's brow furrowed at this. I nudged him slightly.

"Rosalie can't read minds." I whispered as Edward nodded. He smiled when h answered, humor deep in his topaz eyes.

"No, she can't. But she's known me long enough to know what I'm thinking." he answered. I smiled as Emmett laughed. He had read his letter with the biggest grin I'd ever seen.

"Well, that's that. Rose will be home, no need to fret." Esme said kindly, looking at Emmett.

"Remember that school starts again tomorrow." she continued as everyone groaned.

"Just when I thought life couldn't get any worse." Emmett said, his humor resurfacing with a smile.


	20. The Silence That Followed

**Thank you for reading! xoxo**

I sat in class silently as my history teacher, Ms. Roberts, swayed back and forth. Tears covered her blotchy, red cheeks and I felt a pit of sadness embed itself in my stomach. Britney Jean, a girl who had died in the Vampire Attacks, had been in this class before her death. Even though everyone had gotten time off from school, as soon as we re-entered the high school stratosphere, we remembered why we had gotten time off and just how devastating it really was.

Britney's desk was covered in a black sheet with candles and flowers littered around the memorial. Her picture was sitting in the middle of the desk, but no one dared to look at it. I refused to even turn in the direction of the memorial, not wanting to see her happy, bright smile and know that she was now dead. When the vampires came, my family did everything to protect the students and we saved a lot of them. But we didn't save them all and the guilt of that was more than I was willing to bear.

After the bell rang to signal the end of class, we all filed out the door in silence. The rest of my classes followed in pursuit ; the tears, the silence, the misery. In every class, there was someone whose sibling, friend, or significant other had died in the attacks. I kept my head down as fellow classmates cried. I just wanted the misery of this day to end.

At lunch, Emmett sat at our usual table with the biggest grin. It was out of place, seeing that most students were in tears and because of this, Emmett received some deathly glares.

"What has got you smiling in this misery?" Alice hissed to him as his grin grew wider.

"Nothing, just excited for tonight." he replied as I exchanged a glance with Edward.

"Tonight?" Edward asked, trying to read Emmett's mind, but appearing to fail.

"You'll see." Emmett replied vaguely as I shook my head tiredly. I was curious to what could possibly make Emmett grin, considering that the last few weeks, he'd been filled with sadness. I leaned into Edward, whispering as quietly as I could.

"What is Emmett thinking about?"

"Hunting, he's thinking about hunting."

"What? Then why is he so happy?"

"I don't know Bella, I don't know."

After lunch was two more classes of tears and silence. As soon as school ended, I walked as fast as humanly possible to the car where Edward and the others were waiting. We all sat in silence as Edward drove, knowing that school wasn't getting any better. When we finally got home, Edward went hunting with Emmett as I watched Alice pick out my clothes for the week.

"Today sucked." I whispered as Alice nodded. Suddenly, she was hugging me, her strong arms wrapped around my shoulders.

"It'll pass. After time, the silence and grief will pass." she said, but for some reason I didn't think she was talking about school. I think Alice really missed her beautiful, blonde sister. And most unbelievable to me, I think I missed her too.


	21. Stolen Last Names and Interviews

I slipped out of my closet, which Alice had reorganized again, to follow the scream of surprise that had just emerged from Esme's mouth. I heard everyone else jolt suddenly and run to her.

"Esme, Esme! Are you alright?" Alice cried as she almost knocked into me. Edward appeared and surged forward, checking Esme for signs of harm. I could tell that nothing looked wrong with her, but her expression was nothing less than a mask of shock. Esme shook her head slowly before looking up at us with her enlarged, caramel eyes.

"It's Rosalie." she said softly as Emmett ran toward us.

"Where's Rose?" he asked, swerving his head back and forth, searching the room for her. Esme didn't answer, she just pointed to the TV screen. There, on the set of Jaylee Jacob's talk show, Rosalie stood. She looked as inhumanly beautiful as ever, with her blonde waves cascading down her back and her dress matching the color of her eyes.

Esme reached for the remote, unpausing the TV and letting it play as we watched in silent wonder.

"I must say, it is so nice of you to join us today." Jaylee said superficially, her teeth blindly white. Though Alice loved to watch Jaylee's interviews, they annoyed me to no end.

"Well, thank you for having me." Rosalie replied sweetly. Sweetly. I didn't know Rosalie could be sweet or do anything sweetly. I watched in interest as the person I though I knew acted in a way alien to me. Jaylee went on with her questions and Rosalie answered them with charm and wit, making the audience smile and laugh at her very remark.

"For those of you who don't know her, Rosalie Swan is the hottest new actress who is starring in 5 upcoming movies this year!" Jaylee said, smiling her little aggravating smile. I wanted to think about Rosalie being in the movies or her being so popular already, but I couldn't get past her stage name.

"She stole my last name!" I fumed as Edward laughed distractedly, he was staring at Rosalie with an puzzled expression. Emmett rolled his eyes at me,

"If anything, she borrowed it." he joked. I looked over at him, not wearing the same mask of shock as the rest of us watching. The facts came to me in a jolt and I narrowed my eyes.

"You knew Rosalie was going to Hollywood, she told you in her postcard." I accused as Emmett just shrugged with a smile. Esme looked over at Emmett in shock.

"You knew she was safe and you didn't tell me. I've been so worried, I expected more of you." Esme said, looking like she was about to cry. Alice hugged Esme suddenly as Emmett looked ashamed. Just when he opened his mouth to reply, Jasper was suddenly as Alice's side.

"So, what I miss?"


	22. Miss Me?

"What are we going to tell Carlisle?" Esme fretted, pacing back and forth as Edward hugged her. I could hear him comforting her as she nodded along to his words. I felt uncomfortable just sitting there, doing nothing, so I leapt up and went to Alice. She was in her room, on the computer and I knocked lightly on the open door before coming in.

"I'm a vampire Bella, I hear you. You don't need to knock to announce your presence." she said distractedly. I wanted to apologize, but knowing it was no use, I just sat next to her. As soon as the mattress from her bed sunk slightly with my weight, Alice looked over at me.

"Rosalie's new movie is playing tonight at eight, we should go." she said with a smile. I nodded, I was dying to know if Rosalie was any good.

The night was silent as we walked to the movie theater. We had driven, but decided to park the car about a mile away as not to arouse suspicion. Carlisle had taken the news well, but what didn't he take well? He was always so calm and kind, it bothered me at times since I seemed to explode with emotion at rare times.

"So the real question is if Rosalie is a rubbish actress or if she's actually talented." Jasper joked, trying to lift the mood. I stared at him in horror, not really knowing that Jasper could crack a joke. Edward squeezed my hand after seeing my expression.

"After living with Jasper a bit, you'll realize he's prone to making jokes at times." he whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine as his lips tickled my earlobe. If I was human, I would of blushed profusely. Thank goodness I am not.

Inside the theater, the food people were puzzled by our lack of interest in popcorn.

"But bloody who doesn't want popcorn at the movies?" Harrison asked as Carlisle just shrugged with a smile. I fought back laughter, Harrison was from Britain and any chance he got, he used the word 'bloody'. When Emmett was in a good mood, he liked to try and imitate Harrison's accent and word choice.

"Bloody us don't." Emmett responded mockingly and Harrison looked frustrated.

"Don't mock me, girls love me. I'll bet that girl in that poster would have me. Girls dig accents." he retorted, pointing at the poster with Rosalie on it. Emmett just smirked and walked into the movie room.

"Harrison must be suicidal, talking to Emmett like that. Doesn't he have eyes and see the size and muscles Emmett?" I hissed as Alice gigged.

"He's brave for sure." she commented as we found our seats and the movie began to play.

The movie was...interesting. Rosalie was beautiful, as always, but on camera she shined like the North Star. It was a romance movie, which entailed lots of kissing and Emmett looked beyond tense. Every kiss scene, he would grip the arm rests until at the end of the movie, they were torn off. I could feel Jasper trying to ease Emmett's tension, but nothing worked. At the very end of the movie, Rosalie looked directly into the leading man's eyes and pronounced her undying love for him. Emmett tried to stand up and protest, but I held him down with my newborn strength as Edward covered his mouth. I was grateful when the screen darkened and the lights came back on, relived to get back into seclusion.

Being a vampire in public made me feel nervous, like someone would find out my secret and hurt the rest of my family. I only felt relief after we drove up the steep hill to our house. Once inside, I moved swiftly through the darkness, trying to beat Alice upstairs. It was a game we always played and one I always won. Just as I reached the top of the stairs, I collided with something hard. Alice heard the collision and moaned.

"Bella, your a vampire. You're supposed to be less clumsy." she scolded as I looked up to see what I had collided with. Feeling dazed, all I saw was flowing blonde hair and a sparking smile before hearing the words, "Miss me?"


End file.
